


补魔

by ooooovivi



Category: Fate Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooooovivi/pseuds/ooooovivi





	补魔

随手写写自己的ooc产物，轻佻温柔的魔术师和纵容明了的王，两个靠谱的家伙心照不宣的调调情上上床。  
本来是这样。  
但我果然做不到！本来想写一大盘肉来着，结果写完一看，这不是只有废话吗！

梅林穿梭在各种各样的梦里。  
不会引起任何普通人类的异样感，他轻巧地从一个梦境之泡转移到另一个，有些心不在焉地寻找可口的食粮。  
与恒古的母神周旋，遵从那位王的意愿，细密地为她编织起虚幻又坚韧的梦幻之网。这本是他得心应手的天赋，但这的确不能被称为一件简单的工作。  
索性乌鲁克人民的梦境质量普遍相当不错，真是了不起的人民啊，梅林模糊地思考着，明知死期将至，灵魂却燃烧地更为炽烈。即使这部人类的史诗化为悲剧，想必也能够振奋人心吧。  
但无论如何还是喜剧来的好，幸福美满的结局才是他喜爱的，才和他这次所见过的，存在或消失的每一个竭尽全力的笑容比较相称。  
他能感知到广场上有一群人在庆祝着什么。  
一部分人正坦然自若地沉浸在睡梦中，另一部分人则找到了一件值得庆祝的好事，纵情地起舞歌唱和痛饮麦酒，丝毫不惧怕即将到来的命运终焉。  
他们完全相信着自己的选择，相信着他们的王，梅林又一次意识到了这个。  
一段思绪突然浮现了出来，吉尔伽美什王现在怎么样了呢，连接的回路清晰地展示了王的疲惫和虚弱。他总是处于这样的自我折磨中，梅林想，一位优秀的臣属总该自告奋勇为王分担些什么——  
汲取了足够的魔力后，宫廷魔术师决定并不通过梦境，而是更为礼貌的亲身觐见他所服侍的王，向他献上贡物。  
美丽的吉尔伽美什王会开心的吧，梅林窃笑起来，或许不会，谁知道呢？  
想必是为了避免西杜丽不厌其烦的劝导，王回到了寝室中“休息”。夜极深了，寂静的白庙反射着月光，将虹色长发的花之魔术师和他的花指引向王所在的地方。如同实质一般，吉尔伽美什所在的宫室总会弥漫着豪奢的氛围，然而今晚却有些暗淡无光。  
王睡着了。  
若不是神代土地极高的以太密度，王想必早就会一睡不醒了，梅林开始漫不经心地思考如何跑去冥界。  
他缓缓走向王的床榻，粉白卷曲的花瓣了铺满宫室又嚣张狂妄的撒了王一身。  
连接的魔力回路麻痹了王的神经，早就向梅林打开的权限则使自动防御的机制颇识风情的沉默着，如同丝毫无害的闪亮装饰品，像漂浮的叶子，静静的折射着吉尔伽美什的光辉。  
梅林小心地将床上摞放整齐的报告们移走，打算取下王手中那块时，王惊醒了。  
被疲累滞涩感所笼罩的身躯骤然注入了活力，美丽的神之造物睁开了红玉琢成的眼睛。  
见到不招自来的花之魔术师，王有些无法掩饰般的吐出了灼热而虚弱的吐息。  
魔力无时无刻不从回路中奔涌而出，根本无从掩饰，但乌鲁克王向来极惮于令他人窥探自己软弱的情态。  
梅林略略惊异了，作为一名臣下，王在魔力不足的状态也向来是趾高气昂的向他索取，并把这赞颂为向天献上果实——  
为什么这样勉强自己呢，我的王？您的魔术师向来乐于为您分忧解难。  
梅林矫揉造作的行了个礼。  
闭嘴，梦魔。  
想必吉尔伽美什并没有及时注意到自己的乏力，或者高看了自己的忍耐力。梅林饶有兴致的观赏着王难得一见的几分羞恼。  
快点，梦魔，别再玩这些愚蠢的花了，本王命令你立刻献上魔力。  
梅林并没有继续出言戏弄，他完全明白王早已到达临界点，难掩对魔力的渴切，极为难得的安安静静地为自己和王除去衣物。  
铺天盖地的蔷薇香气，散落的衣物，垂落的床幔，两人都拥有得天独厚的完美体态，彼此也愿意进行交媾行为——这大概算的上好的上床氛围了吧，梅林思考着自己还能做些什么。  
但他实在无法完全集中注意力在王的身上，他最近总是不经意便会沉进自己的梦里。  
原初之海遮天蔽日般占据了他的梦境，他的深层意识随着母神的吐息不断震颤。  
随着召唤英灵的变多，很无奈的——市民逐渐减少，母神的逐渐躁动不安，梅林最近开始觉得有些太吃力了。  
他突然意识到他将王也拉进了梦境，且正用一种难以言喻的复杂神情凝视着母神的本体，急忙又营造了一个梦。  
那是个非常稳妥舒适的梦境。以二人为中心，天空、云、草地铺散开去，配上软绵绵的风和柔嫩的花茎，他将王压在一片山坡上的树下，斑驳的树荫和柔软的毛毯，素丽的紫苜蓿环绕，葡萄的香气流淌在唇舌间。梅林正准备表演两句撒娇邀功的俏皮话——  
梅林从没见过王这样柔和不掩疲惫的眼神，他们之间也从未这样静默的相处过。  
无需多言，他们都了解提亚马特神抱有的爱、痛苦和疯狂，他们同拥有神的视角，是真正的同胞，这是千里眼持有者之间的心照不宣。  
梅林似乎体会到了某种情感，他那半颗人类的心跳动着，竭力推动他隔着一层坚韧的薄膜，企图触碰吉尔伽美什那作为人类的，三分之一颗心。  
梅林始终不能理解父亲为何会同人类交合，也不能理解母亲为何会为异类孕育子嗣。他无法站在普通梦魔的立场，也无法拥有普通人类的感情。但他无法自已的被自己缺乏的东西吸引，吉尔伽美什对人类怀有的宏大爱意在他眼中熠熠生辉。  
天空垂落了，青蓝转为晕红，吉尔伽美什搭住了梅林的脖颈，微微用力。  
交换过葡萄的甘甜后，花之魔术师被王拉回了现实中的寝殿。  
目光相接，肌肤相触，属于人类的激烈情感侵蚀，悄然涌上的情欲推拥着这两个人类中掺杂的异类。  
舌尖舔舐过黏膜，牙齿轻咬唇瓣，梅林一寸寸探索着细节，细小濡湿的黏腻水声被头颅共振放大了无数倍，欲望缓缓蒸腾。  
十指交缠压在王的头侧，轻轻摩挲指腹，不意外的发现指尖冰凉。极近距离的对视，他们大概是第一次如此安静的观察彼此，于孤独的魔术师和孤傲的王者之间，一切无需多言。  
一时只剩下了喘息和沉默，唇舌的嬉戏告一段落，舌尖残余的水痕蜿蜒而下。梅林从袍袖中找出了香膏，戏谑的握着吉尔伽美什的手指蘸取，被王一把全糊在了他自己的脸上。  
老实点，梦魔。王不耐烦的轻叱，但仍然选择纵容他。  
梅林笑了，目睹吉尔伽美什的示弱的确是件相当有趣的事情。  
梅林俯下身去，舔舐轻咬乳粒，揉弄、轻弹，揉捏柔韧的胸部肌肉，感受坚硬的肉粒轻触着掌心。观赏那两颗小小的器官红肿起来，如同洁白餐碟上摆放的娇嫩石榴籽。敏感的乳首被玩弄透了，但果然，吉尔伽美什一直没有发出声音。  
与主动时相反，虚弱、隐忍、难掩羞耻感的王是另外一种情色感，梅林明显感觉到自己更兴奋了。  
他分开了王的臀瓣，揉按肉粉色的褶皱，馥郁的脂膏融化流淌，发出更加淫靡的黏腻水声。  
探入的灵活手指在增加，吉尔伽美什微蹙着眉任梅林施为，他难得疲惫到如此不堪，任由梅林得寸进尺的侵占他的威严，被按在身下随心所欲的玩弄都提不起精力夺回主导权，却不由自主的放松了身体。只得烦躁的犹豫着，过后该怎么压榨这个大不敬的梦魔才好。  
他感受到梦魔抬高了他的臀部，令人恍惚的花香不动声色的占据了他的感官。吉尔伽美什配合的分开双腿，矜持又大方的任由梦魔胡闹。  
性器缓缓顶入，后穴紧紧收缩吸吮，梅林忍耐着大肆抽插的冲动，退出来后俯身吸吮王半勃的肉棒，打圈揉弄两颗球囊，榨取王无法自抑的喘息，诱哄他意乱情迷。  
许多天没有补充魔力了吧，梅林想，自从上次分别后，王从没有向其他人提出魔力的要求，这点梅林十分清楚，虚弱的狮子定然不肯轻易露出腹部。  
我是被信任的，梅林越发明了这一点。  
明明知道我做过什么，是个怎样狼狈躲起来的不负责任的家伙，真是了不得的余裕啊，美丽的吉尔伽美什王。  
苦涩感漫上舌尖，性器重新插入，梅林切实的感受到了两名异类的某种程度上的契合，无需催促和询问，梅林大肆顶弄起来，又俯身求取唇舌的交融。  
时间宛如围绕于床幔之外停滞了，高潮来临时，梅林犹如短暂突破了那层隔在他与人类世界中的薄膜，欣喜的沉浸于这心潮澎湃的快感中。  
不是激烈原始的占有征服，也没有恋人床笫间的喃喃蜜语，只是在那一刻，两个几近相似又有迥然不同色彩的灵魂契合地贴近在了一起。  
头颈相贴，沉浸在余韵之中，在从颤抖和喘息中平复下来之前，在黏腻的体液还没有显得讨人厌之前，王和他的宫廷魔术师交换了一个显得有些——温情脉脉的——一个吻。

PS  
明明非常喜欢闪闪了，但总感觉对他了解不够，作为纸片人来说，不断增变的设定和有好几个作者在写真的太麻烦了。  
总之下次一定要在闪闪比较精力充沛的时候，轻车熟路上来就干，找找a闪的感觉，一脑子黄梗倒不出来真不爽——  
ooc非常抱歉，欢迎指教一切关于闪闪和梅林的理解，手动比心。

好想搞提妈和羊妈的拉娘（×）


End file.
